


(podfic of) Sex Tape

by Crazybutsound



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, podfic - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's summary: <i>“This is about to become a BDSM video, really fast,” Spencer warns.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Sex Tape

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sex Tape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195880) by [AirgiodSLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV). 



> I had to record this one three times before I was satisfied enough with the results. It's a silly little short that's both really hot and really funny and of course, wonderfully well written (I am a fan of [AirgiodSLV](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV)'s work). If you need a fun pick-me-up fix then this is what you're looking for. :-) Enjoy!

**Length:** 0:13:54  
 **Size & Format:** MP3 (12.8 MB) ||| M4B (12.7 MB)

Download the mp3 from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/01%20Sex%20Tape.mp3) // download the m4b from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/01%20Sex%20Tape.m4b)


End file.
